Marx's Food Adventures
by Meta Night Star
Summary: One shots to do with Marx and food. Credit to DatCrownedProblemSolver and Meta Write for providing me with ideas for some chapters. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MARX'S FOOD ADVENTURES! CREDIT TO DATCROWNEDPROBLEMSOLVER BECAUSE SHE GIVES ME THE IDEAS NOT THE FIC NOT A CO-WRITE JUST AN IDEA GIVER WHO DESERVES CREDIT! OK LET THIS FIC BEGIN! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY KIRBY CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO! **

**The Hamburger**

It was quite a nice day. The sun was shining the wind gave a cool breeze, blades of grass moving at the gentle rythm or the wind. But as for Marx, it was horrible. He was famished for the loss of flesh, thirsty for the sweet taste of blood. Then he saw it- On the ground with a bun, a meat pattie, smothered in ketchup, it was a hamburger. It was _food. _Marx drooled and stopped himself. He wondered if he was hallucinating again. "Meh. Fat chance." He grumbled. Reaching out towards his next meal he felt the warmth comfort him. It was real. Bringing the hamburger to his mouth he took a bite. Flavors bursted in his mouth, heaven upon his tounge. "Yay!" He exclaimed twirling in circles. It was wonderful. The meat like raw kill but seemed more hot and toasty, bread he didn't know although it was slightly sweet, ketchup like blood. Eating it slowly he savored every mouthful as if it was life itself. After swallowing the last portion he licked his fingers. "Ah. Such a good meal."

"HEY MARX HAVE YOU SEEN A HAMBURGER!?" Yelled a familliar voice. It was Magolor, he ran towards the winged villan.

"You mean the one that was sitting here?"

"Yeah."

"The hamburger with one pattie?"

"Yeah."

"The one with ketchup?"

"Yeah. You seen it?"

"Meh. Too bad. I just ate it."

"MARX YOU ATE FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"Meh. Who cares?"

**YES! YES! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS AWSOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OK CROWNED IF YOU ARE READING THIS THANK U FOR THE IDEAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPTER ONESHOT! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**Cake**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and it was about a week since Magolor's hamburger was eaten by Marx.

Marx, today, had a sweet tooth. He had also just heard of something called 'cake.'

_Is it really as delicious as they say?_ He thought.

Magolor might have some. _Though he'd never let me have any if he did..._ He mentally told himself. _And I have no money._

Maybe he could..._steal it._

That was a nice idea. He didn't steal in quite a while. It was fun. Fun that never lasts. Fun that will never satisfy your hunger. That is, if it involved cake it could at least satify your stomach. In this case it did do Marx left for Magolor's house.

Marx never tried stealing in the daylight. But he wanted to try this thing called 'cake.' He hid himself behind a bush. He inched towards the kitchen window. Marx then, peeked in.

Magolor was eating potato chips in the kitchen with some onion dip.

_Now how in the name of Nova am I supposed to get the cake now? _Marx asked himself. The idea hit him and he smirked. "Yes that will work quite well..." He whispered to himself.

He burst through the kitchen window breaking it and and exclaimed, "HIIII, MAGOLOR!"

Magolor fell out of his chair. "Marx! What the heck?!"

Marx smiled. "I came to check on you!~"

Magolor sighed. "You didn't need to check on me."

Marx went towards the fridge and looked inside. "What do you got in here?"

"Some icecream, pie, strawberries and cake."

Marx stared at the cake. He then extended his wing to grab it and hid the cake behind his back. "Well I checked on you! See ya later!" He ran off.

Magolor muttered under his breath. "Dear Nova what was he doing?" He spotted a bit of icing on the floor. He quickly looked in the fridge. The cake, was gone.

"MARXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"


	3. Chapter 3

**My brain is fried so excuse the slow updating and...stuff...Yeah.**

**RevengeofMagolor. It is a new word. IT. IS. LAW. Yeah I really liked that. X3**

**FROM MARX'S POINT OF VIEW.**

**Pills!? You've got to be KIDDING me!**

* * *

Alright, so I'm in a _hospital _because of a _certain someone _just because I stole his cake. What's gone is gone. It's his loss.

But I'm still stuck in here for about another week or two. Well, _darn._

" That Magolor..." I mumbled under my breath. " He just _had _to. Had to do his 'Revenge of Magolor.'"

_More like Murderous Harassment of Mad Magolor_... I thought as I stared at the wall.

* * *

I got bored of staring.

The door opened, at least knock will you?

A random doctor came in carrying a plate of food and put in front of me on my bed. " Your food." He said and he left.

Really? I _know _it is food. I'm not that stupid.

I looked at the tray and saw, corn, steak, mashed potatoes, a glass of water along with a spoon and fork.

Wait. A _spoon _and _fork!?_

The _doctor _is the one who is stupid, not me. Can't he _see_ I have no hands so that it is _not possible _for me to use a _spoon _and _fork!? _Can I even _trust _him with my _health? _Was he expecting for me to use the claws on my wings? Ha! That's hilarious! I can only _carry _not _grab _for Nova's sake. Does _anyone _have any logic in this world? I mean, really!

My stomach growled. I guess I'll eat.

I fell face forward on my plate. There wasn't any other possible way was there? Well, _e__xcuse me _for my bad manners.

I felt something hard in my throat and choked. I forced myself to swallow and I gasped for breath. What the heck did they put in my food?

I let my wings come out for a bit and used the claws the poke though the food. There was these small roundish things... They looked like, medicine. Ugh.

Wait. Doctors mean medicine and medicine means _pills._

Pills in my _food? _You've got to be _kidding _me. Seriously are they trying to kill me? Who puts _pills _in someone's food without _telling _them? _Seriously! _I choked! I could have _died._ But if I did die I can't sue them.

I _would _go raging around, and I'd sure like to...

_So much for my broken foot_... I thought as I stared at my feet, one of them in a cast.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Note: Please no swearing/cussing/cursing in reviews because I don't approve.**


End file.
